1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to technology for outputting data.
2. Related Art
There have been data output devices which output data received from a terminal device via networks, one of which obtains location information which shows location of the data output device and transmits the obtained location information to the terminal device via the networks. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-73318A discloses such a device.
According to the data output device, a sender of data (a user of the terminal device) may correctly identify the location where the data is outputted. When outputting the data to other persons, the sender thereby outputs the data to a data output device installed around a receiver of the data (a user receiving the outputted data), and may allow the receiver to easily obtain the outputted data.